


Carving Out A Plan

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s02e14 The Three Strikes Job, Gen, Halloween, Missing Scene, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A missing Halloween-themed scene for 'The Three Strikes Job.'





	Carving Out A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal.

“Parker, honey, its not Halloween yet and that is not a pumpkin,” Tara reminded her tiredly, even now as the little theif wielded a knife and attacked the fruit was gusto.

“I’m bored.” The thief shrugged, without ever looking up. “Besides, Eliot is in costume like its Halloween,” she noted his baseball uniform, pointing the knife in the hitter’s direction, a little too close for comfort as he walked into the kitchen.

“It's for the job, Parker,” he reminded her crossly, most of the anger borne out of having a blade jabbed his way.

In one move he easily disarmed her, putting the knife far away.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Parker almost missed Hardison approaching the kitchen counter and turning the watermelon around to see what she had done to it.

“Woah, mama, that is just...” he didn’t finish the sentence as he got Tara and Eliot to look too.

The grifter let out a burst of laughter as the hitter did a double take between the carved melon and the picture on the wall.

“It may not be Halloween, but that is damn scary,” he declared, just as Nate walked through the door and caught the tale end of the conversation.

“And it's about to get scarier,” he told them, assuming they were talking about the job and then glancing at the melon his team were stood around a moment, before shaking his head. “Seriously? Your carving...? When we...? Nevermind,” he said eventually. “Can we just please concentrate on the job here? Bringing down the mayor?” he reminded them of the task at hand.

Everyone agreed and moved over to the couch to commence the meeting. All were surprised when Nate walked right by them, taking hold of the carving and turning it around to face the other way.

“It’s creepy,” he said with a definite shudder.

Parker smiled proudly. Now, come actual Halloween, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Old Nate themed decorations clearly freaked everybody out just perfectly.


End file.
